


She’s Perfect

by Insolence



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cum Inside, Dirty Talk, F/M, Facial, Fingering, Infidelity, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insolence/pseuds/Insolence
Summary: Harry loves his girl, Ginny, and everything she does. She is absolutely perfect.





	She’s Perfect

Ginny Weasley had really grown over the summer. She got her mother’s wide hips, her fat ass, small waist, and large bouncy tits. 

And Harry thanked Merlin everyday that he got to spend the summer at the Weasley’s. 

During the summer, he got to know Ginny more. Got to find out more about her interests, her hobbies. Her kinks. 

He loved that she went braless all the time. That her clothes were always letting a nip slip happen. 

He loved that she didn’t wear underwear and that she wore dresses on very windy days. 

He loved it when they were all casually drinking and she decided to flash everyone or go topless. Her breasts on full view. For his enjoyment later that night.

He loved that she wore nothing but shorts that were too short when she went to bed. 

He loved that she kept large dildos under her pillow and would use them late into the night. 

He loved the way her hands cradled his heavy balls when she blew him. 

He loved how sexy she was bent over the kitchen table taking him from behind. 

He loved her and what she would do for him.

—   
That night he snuck into her room, climbing into bed with her. 

Her back was too him. He gently reached around and fondled her lovely large tits. His thumb teasing her nips. 

She moaned.   
“Hello, love.” He pulled at her nipple. Then gave her tit a loving squeeze. 

“I loved your outfit today. It really showed off your curves and left nothing to the imagination. I swear every male at the wedding, including the new husband, had a hard on.” He grind his erection on her backside. “I still have one.” 

He felt a hand move over his cock, “getting handsy I see!” He thrusted into her hand. He quickly shimmied off his clothes. 

He pulled her close, whispering in her ear, “I know what you did today,” he licked the shell of her ear. He felt her shiver. 

“Do me like you did the new husband.” 

Ginny smirked at him over her shoulder before sliding under the covers. Her lips kissing his hard shaft.

“You had put on a good show today.” He commented, moaning at her touch. Her tongue and lips were so skillful. He made sure of it by having her blow him and others many times. 

Her hands massaged his balls. While her mouth worked on his head.

“Even with his wife right there in front of him, he was stripping you with his eyes!” She took him whole, his cock head touching the back of her throat. 

He groaned, “yes! Suck me off like you did that cheating bastard!” 

His hands went to her head, fingers tangling in her hair. Ginny’s head bobbed up and down on his cock. 

He soon pulled her off, he didn’t want to cum yet. 

“I saw that you pulled him aside right after the ‘I do’s’” Harry pulled her on top of him, his cock rubbing against her wet loose, clothes covered, cunt. 

He pulled them to the side, “On you go, babe.” 

She looked beautiful, topless, her tits begging to be suckled. Her cunt dripping right above his throbbing dick. 

As she slid onto his dick, Harry continued, “I saw the way he kissed you. How he shoved his tongue into your mouth. I saw him ride up your dress and shove four fingers into you. I saw how you sucked him off and how he bent you over and took you from behind in the gardens!” He thrusts upwards, fully inside Ginny now. ”I saw how he came inside you!”

Ginny was moaning, her hips bouncing and grinding. Trying to shove his cock in deeper. 

Harry pulled her close, bringing those lushes tits to his face and started to lick her nips. Biting them. Making love to them with his tongue. 

“I saw you eat the bride out!” She moaned. “I saw how your hands roamed her body! I saw how you pulled her aside and lift her dress so you could get a taste of her!” She went faster, “I saw you take her on her back, her legs bent over your shoulders as you choked her while your cock was buried in her slutty cunt!”

He flipped them around so he was on top. He continued to fuck her relentlessly. Her tits bouncing, and her pussy gushing.

“I saw how she looked when you were done with her. I saw how she looked at you wishing you’d take her one more time!” Ginny moaned. 

Harry smirked, “you licked him clean!” He slammed home, over and over again. “And during the reception, you rode him while he was still dressed! I could see the stains on his pants!”

Ginny laughed, “I saw dried cum in the bride’s hair!” 

Hardy leaned down to kiss her. “You did wonderful!” He thrusted a few more times before his balls tensed and he came inside his girl.

He laid down next to her, snuggling her. “Tomorrow, I want you to do him one more time before he leaves for their honeymoon, let him fuck your arse. And I’ll give the bride a very nice, gapping arsehole before she leaves.”

She nodded, “Sounds good, love.”


End file.
